Gohan Gets A Girl
by jessmarietibbitts18
Summary: What if Gohan didn't fall in love with Videl, but with somebody else? Gohan X OC. Coauthored by Electrica1.10 ...Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Gohan Gets a Girl

Author's P.O.V.

At school….

This was Gohan's first day in his senior year; he's going to meet a certain someone, but he doesn't know that. His day went by fast, and he met a girl named Videl, who secretly liked. Today, Gohan decided to stay after to try out for baseball.

After school…

After he was done, he had to go to the gym/lunch room because that was the waiting place for after school pick-up. When he went there, there was a girl singing on the stage. She was singing "Overprotected" by Britney Spears.

"Hi, my name's Gohan!" he nervously.

Mirei nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him.

"Oh my god! I thought I was the only one her!" Mieri stated shocked.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologizing.

"That's ok, I know you didn't mean to." Mirei replied.

"Yeah. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Mirei. It's nice to meet you." she replied.

"Was that you singing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm still working on though." She replied.

"Well I think its fine the way it is." He stated nervously.

"Really?" she asked blushing.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She replied.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.

"Well, I mean a cute boy, who's funny and smart, come on!" she replied.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked blushing.

"Oops, did I say that out loud? That was supposed to stay in my head." She stated blushing.

"Ok." Gohan said confused.

"Well, that's not a bad thing is it?" Mirei asked blushing.

"No, it's not." he replied blushing.

"So, what did you stay after for?" she asked.

"I was trying out for baseball." he replied.

"That sounds like fun." She replied encouragingly.

"Thanks, but why did you stay after?" he asked.

"I stayed after to practice my singing." She replied.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because, I can't practice at home, so I thought I could practice here." She replied.

"Well, I guess practice really pays off." he stated blushing while putting his hand behind his head.

"Thanks, where's your mom?" she asked.

"My mom's at home, probably making dinner right now." He replied.

"Isn't she supposed to pick you up?" Mirei asked.

"Yeah, she was. I guess she forgot. I can walk home." He replied.

"Hey, let me go with you. My house is right next to yours." She stated.

"Really, that's great!" he said blushing.

"Well, we better start walking. It's a long walk home." she stated.

"Yeah." He replied.

The walk home….

"What's your mother like?" Mirei asked.

"I'd rather not explain that!" Gohan replied nervously.

"Why, there can't be anything wrong with her, right?" Mirei asked as they approached the house.

"Well about that…." He started, but his mother jumped in and hugged him.

"Oh, my baby you're home!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Um, mom please don't and um can you wait in the house for a minute?" he told his mother.

"Sure, but don't take too long!" she replied.

"Ok, I'm just gonna give you my cell phone number. If you ever wanna talk or something likes that, ok?" Mirei stated while writing the number down.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied.

Later on that night at 12:000 are…..

Ringbone. So hold me when I'm here,  
Love me when I'm wrong,  
Hold me when I'm scared,  
And love me when I'm gone.

"Hello?" Mirei asked half asleep.

"Hey, it's me Gohan. Sorry for waking you up." he replied.

"That's ok. What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering…. I know it's late, but maybe…. maybe we could…" he started.

"Maybe we could go out… is that what you were going to say?" he asked.

"Yeah. So can us?" she finished.

"Sure, I'll meet you in 15minutes. At the beach." she replied.

"Great, see you there, bye." He said excitedly.

"Bye." She replied.

At the beach….

"So, why did you want to go out this late?" Mirei asked.

Because I…I… I just thought it would be a good time, so that my mom doesn't know." he replied.

"Oh, that's a logical explanation." she stated.

"I also wanted to spend more time with you." Gohan said blushing.

"Awwww, that's sweet." Mirei replied while putting her hand into his.

Gohan's face turned a bright red.

"Are you ok?" Mirei asked.

"Yeah, it's just that well… I've never held a girl's hand before." He replied.

"That's ok, I've never held a guy's hand before." she stated.

They talked for an hour. Gohan put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Gohan finally got a girlfriend.


	2. Mirei

Mirei's Secret Gets Reviled

**Mirei's Secret Gets Reviled**

In school…..

"Hey Goahn, you can sit next to me in class today." Mirei said while getting her books out of her locker.

"Really? Thanks." he replied.

"No problem. Besides we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah." He replied blushing.

Bell rings.

"Well we better get to class." he stated.

"Yeah, we don't want to get into any trouble." she replied.

"Right." He stated.

During class…..

"Student's if you would, please open your text books to page 164. We will be learning about the great hero Mr. Satan." the teacher announced.

"He's a hero alright." Mieri muttered to herself.

"Now can anyone tell me who Mr. Satan defeated recently?" the teacher asked.

Videl raised her hand.

"Yes, Videl?" the teacher asked.

"My father had recently defeated cell." she replied.

"Yes, very good, Videl." the teacher said while writing on the chalkboard.

After a few minutes Mirei heard Videl get a call about a building being on fire. So she went to the place to go help, but what she didn't realize was that Gohan was Great Saiyaman and he was there to. So then Mieri turned super saiyan and helped get the fire out. Gohan recognized her, but didn't say anything until they both got back to school.

At lunch….

"Hey, Mirei." Gohan greeted.

"Hey." she replied back.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure. What?" she replied.

"Well when that fire happened I saw you there. Only you had gold hair." he started.

"Oh, you saw that, right. Well see you may not believe me, but I come from this planet where a whole bunch of saiyans used to live." Mieri replied.

"Wait you're a saiyan?" he asked shock.

"Yup. I know you probably think I'm lying to you." she replied sadly.

"No, no I believe you. I'm a saiyan too, only I'm half human." he stated.

"Wow. That's amazing. I've never meet a half saiyan before." she stated happily.

"Yeah, but why are you on earth?" he asked.

"I'm on earth because my parents made me live with my grandparent's right before Frieza blew up our whole planet. They just didn't want the princess of all saiyans dead." She replied.

"Wait you're Vegeta's sister?" he asked confused.

"No, technically he would be prince of all saiyans if I die." She replied.

"Oh." He said realizing what she meant.

"He thinks I'm dead, so he probably thinks he's prince of all saiyans." She stated.

"Oh wow. How come I couldn't sense your energy level?" he asked.

"Because I try to keep it down so that humans don't know about it." She replied.

"That explains it." He said.

"You still like me right?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize that you were a saiyan." He replied blushing.

Gohan and Mirei walked home together and then before they got to the house they kissed. When Gohan got home he couldn't stop thinking about Mirei's secret.


End file.
